Abstract The University of Washington Molecular Medicine Training Program (MMTP) educates students to work at the interface of basic science and medicine. We request continued funding to support students in the new interdisciplinary and interdepartmental Molecular Medicine and Mechanisms of Disease (M3D) PhD Program. The mission of the M3D PhD Program is to train students to work at the interface of basic science and medicine, enabling them to carry out translational research that meets the highest standards of scientific rigor and medical significance. M3D PhD Program training is distinguished by: ? A core curriculum that provides a foundation in human physiology, pathology and genetics. ? Emphasis on the significance of thesis research to human health and disease. ? Dual mentorship of PhD research by a basic scientist and a clinician or clinician-scientist. ? Direct contact with clinicians and clinical medicine throughout PhD training. Students completing training have the intellectual tools and the experience in clinical environments to create new, imaginative, and comprehensive solutions to major issues in medicine. Graduates will constitute a new cadre of scientists able to apply cutting-edge experimental strategies to solving important questions in human health and disease; and, conversely, to use insights from human disease processes to solve fundamental biological problems.